


Milankovitch Cycles (Praxis Makes Perfect)

by Malu_3 (Grainne)



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, M/M, Math and Science Metaphors, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Summer Pornathon 2014, Teacher/Student Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One tiny, infinitesimal slip of the tongue and Merlin finds himself summoned to Arthur's office hours for a hands-on lesson on the astronomical origins of climate change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milankovitch Cycles (Praxis Makes Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Challenge 6: Cycles!

One tiny, infinitesimal slip of the tongue and Merlin finds himself summoned to evening office hours. Never mind that it was down to end-of-term stress and lack of sleep, that said lack of sleep was entirely a certain someone's fault.

"Professor," Merlin murmurs, closing the door.

"Ah, Mister Emrys, very good." Arthur looks up from his laptop, rubs his temple with a thick forefinger. "I trust you came prepared?"

Merlin nods. His palms feel damp, his throat dry. There's something about seeing Arthur like this, still buttoned up against his day…

"Have a seat." Arthur indicates the leather armchair wedged between the bookshelves and a window.

Merlin sits, stands, thinks _to hell with it, why waste time,_ and strips down to his pants. 

Arthur doesn’t blink. He closes his laptop, retrieves something from a desk drawer, and settles back into his chair. It's a nail file. 

Merlin shivers, arse muscles clenching around slick nothing.

" _Sit,_ " Arthur insists.

Merlin does. He feels the very definition of a hot mess, arse leaking lube, cock straining against his briefs, pale belly and thighs glaring against the nut-brown leather.

"You know why you're here?" Arthur lifts a brow, file poised above his left forefinger.

Merlin opens his mouth, thinks the better of it, then nods. The fleeting quirk of Arthur's lips tells him he's chosen wisely.

Arthur begins smoothing his nail in firm, even strokes. "As compelling a fictional distraction as Mister Milkovich may be for needy cocksuckers the world over, he has no place in my classroom, understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Whereas _Milankovitch_ was a man who used his mind, used _maths,_ to theorize the astronomical origins of historical climate change." 

Arthur pauses in his filing, admiring his handiwork before lifting his eyes to meet Merlin's. "Not that any of the little shits you tutor give a toss, but Milankovitch Cycles are on the exam, so…"

Merlin licks his lips. "So, perhaps you should – "

"Refresh your memory? Gladly." The nail file clatters on the desk. Arthur's up and looming over Merlin in three strides, undoing belt buckle, button, fly – freeing his pudgy cock – and fuck if Merlin's dick doesn't get wet at how he can do that without glancing down even _once._

"Up on your knees." Arthur says, fondling himself, tugging until he's got a fat, hard handful. "Turn around."

Merlin scrambles to obey. His pants are immediately yanked aside, exposing his hole, trapping everything else in a throbbing bundle against one leg.

"Eccentricity," Arthur says, slipping a finger – _that_ finger – inside. The ring feels cool and dense as the tip moves in a smooth, shallow circle. "Refers to the shape of a planet's orbit around the sun, whether it be circular or…"

Merlin sucks in a breath, arches his back as Arthur switches to a probing, elliptical in-and-out motion, grazing his prostate on each pass. 

"Got that, Emrys?"

"Mmm, yes, but – "

"Good. Now obliquity, or tilt – " Arthur stiffens his finger, stills it, the pad just resting on the sensitized flesh. " – refers to the angle of Earth's axis relative to its plane of orbit."

Merlin swears a blue streak as Arthur presses down, levering his hand this way, then that, knuckles pulling at the rim of Merlin's hole. 

Arthur chuckles. "Ah, I see you remember that one."

"Big fan of the tilt," Merlin mumbles, dropping his head onto his forearms.

"And finally..."

Arthur's finger disappears. Merlin clenches, mourning the loss; then he feels a clothed, solid weight draped along his bare back, hot breath on his neck.

"Precession. If I may?"

Merlin grunts. There's a nudge, a flare of intense pressure, then his arse is eating cock in slick inches, gobbling it up until he's stuffed full, can feel the scrape of Arthur's zip on his bared arsecheek.

"Precession's all about the Earth's wobble." Arthur grabs Merlin's hip and jiggles him, his own hips maddeningly still. "Like a spinning top that's winding down. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Merlin whispers.

"Show me." 

Merlin moans, swiveling his hips as he grinds in circles back on that glorious cock – frenetic at first, chasing the precision high of being fingered; then more slowly, relishing the fullness, the comforting cage of Arthur's body. 

" _Yes,_ sir," he pants. "Oh, sir, yessiryespleaseand… _ngh._ "

Coming's almost a surprise, a sweet, sharp shuddering into the twisted wreck of his pants. He fancies he sees stars.

Arthur pulls out and Merlin swallows the joke down, tucking it away for later, for home. He focuses on Arthur's wrecked breathing, the violent flurry of fist and cock, the warm spunk striping the backs of his thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> "Milkovitch" refers to that gift of a character off Showtime's _Shameless_ : Mickey Milkovitch  
> "Milankovitch Cycles" are named after [Milutin Milankovitch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milutin_Milankovi%C4%87), and if you've ever stumbled across/one day stumble across these in your lifetime of learning adventures and now associate them with Arthur's "lessons", I will consider this ignoble effort time well spent!


End file.
